The disclosure generally relates to a video playback system and, more particularly, to a video playback system with multiple video decoders and related computer program products.
With the progress of internet, many video playback systems utilizing internet to transmit content of videos have been developed. In existing applications, however, a content service provider typically performs identity authentication and billing procedures with respect to a user based on a single video decoder, such as a set-top box, binding with the user. If the user has installed multiple video decoders of the same content service provider, services provided by different video decoders have to be separately charged, and the same video is not allowed to be successively playbacked in different video decoders.
For example, when a particular video is playbacked to a half by a first video decoder (such as a set-top box connected with a TV in a living room), if the user wants to pause the playback of the particular video and wants to move to another room to utilize a second video decoder (such as a set-top box connected with a TV in a bedroom) to playback remaining portion of the same video, the conventional video playback system is unable to allow the second video decoder to directly jump to the beginning of the remaining portion of the particular video. The user is required to utilize a remote control of the second video decoder to repurchase the particular video, and then utilizes the remote control to fast-forward the particular video to a point where the video was previously paused on the first video decoder. Such an operation is not only troublesome to the user, but also causes the user to be charged twice for the same video by the content service provider.
Additionally, the conventional remote control of the video decoder typically utilizes a directional infrared ray to transmit control signals. Thus, the user has to point a signal emitting terminal of the remote control toward a receiving end of the video decoder precisely in order to manipulate operations of the video decoder. In addition, the video decoder has to be placed within a signal transmission range of the remote control. Otherwise, the video decoder is unable to receive the control signals from the remote control. In other words, the conventional video playback systems only allow the user to use the remote control to manipulate the video decoder within a limited distance, and the user is not allowed to manipulate a video decoder in a remote distance. For example, the user is not allowed to manipulate a video decoder located in another room of the same building or located in another building.